<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everybody's gotta live and die by billiecold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996907">Everybody's gotta live and die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiecold/pseuds/billiecold'>billiecold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Foundation - Isaac Asimov, Robot Series - Isaac Asimov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiecold/pseuds/billiecold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дорс Венабили вернулась к жизни пару часов назад, но уже чувствует, что хочет уйти из неё. Она не была готова увидеть самого дорого ей человека мёртвым.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hari Seldon/Dors Venabili, R. Daneel Olivaw &amp; Dors Venabili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everybody's gotta live and die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>АУ относительно канона. Последним, что сказал Гари, было "Дорс". Возможно, он вновь увидел её. От этого и пляшем.<br/>Также в книгах ужасно не хватало взаимодействия Дорс и Дэниела, хотя постоянно упоминалась их связь. Вот так и появился этот фик.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дорс спешила, но не успела. Её Гари не стало. Ей не хватило совсем немного времени. Если бы она пришла на пару минут раньше, успела бы попрощаться с любимым.</p><p>Но Дорс не успела. И всё, что ей осталось, это продолжать держать уже холодную руку, которая всего мгновение тянулась к ней, в своих и думать о последнем удивлённом и таком счастливом «Дорс!».</p><p>Дорс Венабили вернулась к жизни пару часов назад, но уже чувствует, что хочет уйти из неё. Это слишком жестоко. Она не была готова увидеть самого дорого ей человека мёртвым, но Дорс не плачет, ведь роботы этого <em>не могут</em>.</p><p>Дорс не знала, сколько времени прошло, когда пришёл Дэниел. Она даже не заметила его, слишком была погружена в свои мысли. Смотря на Гари, женщина вспоминала, как тот спал. Это всегда веселило, потому что её Гари спал в самых странных позах, не испытывая неудобств; и лицо его всегда было таким хмурым, словно он даже во сне занимался психоисторией, решал очередное уравнение. Но сейчас лицо Селдона выражает лишь покой. Верно, ведь мёртвые не думают о психоистории.</p><p>Дорс вспоминала о том, что она почти каждый день будила мужа, но бывало и так, что Гари вставал раньше. И тогда он легонько клал руку ей на плечо и нежно шептал её имя, а если она не откликалась, то с каждым разом «Дорс» громче и веселее, а иногда раздражённее. Но сейчас её звал не Гари, и рука на плече тяжелее, чем рука Селдона.</p><p>— Дорс, — голос Дэниела был тихим и спокойным. — Нам пора. Не стоит привлекать лишнее внимание.</p><p>— Да, знаю, — почти сразу ответила Венабили и, отпустив руку Селдона и посмотрев на него в последний раз, ушла. Она навсегда оставила свою прошлую жизнь вместе с Гари.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p>Прошло несколько лет с похорон Гари Селдона, но Дорс так и не пришла в себя. Сначала она убеждала себя, что это из-за трёх законов, что было просто тяжело смотреть на мёртвого человека, что не просто забыть такую картину. Но в последнее время всё чаще её посещала мысль, что это нечто бóльшее. Венабили не могла сказать точно, и это не давало ей покоя. Как и не давали покоя отношения с Дэниелом. Они становились слишком натянутыми. Дорс не нравилось, <em>как</em> он смотрел на неё. Разве может этот закрытый от всех робот, о котором она, самая близкая к нему, практически ничего не знала, так понимающе смотреть ей в глаза? Он словно хотел что-то сказать, но всегда молчал. И эта недосказанность, постоянно висящая в воздухе, не делала ситуацию лучше.</p><p>И в какой-то момент Дорс просто не выдержала:<br/>— Прекрати смотреть на меня так.</p><p>— Как так? — переспросил Дэниел.</p><p>— Вот как сейчас. Будто понимаешь меня, будто знаешь, что я сейчас испытываю, — с горечью ответила Венабили. — Будто знаком с этой усталостью и сожалениями.</p><p>Дэниел молчал, подбирал слова, и для Дорс это молчание стало знаковым. Она вздохнула и собиралась уйти, но Оливо остановил её, положив руку на плечо.<br/><br/>— Я правда понимаю, — эти слова звучали не тем привычным холодным и спокойным голосом, в них проскользнула та усталость, о которой говорила Венабили. — Я тоже любил человека. И я провёл с ним намного меньше времени, чем ты с Гари. Но этот человек так же изменил мою жизнь, как Гари твою. Поэтому я знаю, что ты чувствуешь.</p><p>Дорс молчала, потому что была удивлена услышать от Дэниела такое откровение, ведь он никогда не рассказывал о прошлом.<br/><br/>— Ох, — это всё, на что её хватило, но затем она всё же задала вопрос. — И как ты справился?<br/><br/>— Я не справился, — честно признался Дэниел.<br/><br/>— И что же делать?<br/><br/>— Просто жить дальше, — ответил ей Оливо. И Дорс дала волю чувствам, которые накопились. Впереди ещё целая вечность существования с одиночеством и горем. И Венабили её проклинала. Дэниел обнимал Дорс, она утыкалась ему в грудь. Они стояли в тишине, хотя сказать ещё можно многое.</p><p>Роботы не должны плакать, но Дорс Венабили всё же плакала.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>